Detén el mundo
by Mimakaru
Summary: Después de un accidente, Haruka se muda a una casa cerca de la playa, en donde todas las mañanas ve correr a un joven de cabello rojo, el cual, invariablemente, terminaría convirtiéndose en la musa de sus pinturas. AU. OS.


**Disclaimer: Free! y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen**

**Advertencias: **Rin/Haruka, Universo Alternativo, muerte de personaje secundario.

**Notas iniciales: **Después de procrastinar tratando de escribir un RinHaru (porque el MakoHaru es mi OTP pero sssshhhh) y de ver el prompt en Tumblr a las 3 AM que inspiró este fic, decidí escribir algo sobre estos dos después de encontrar una excusa. La canción S_top The World I Wanna Get Off With You_ de Artic Monkeys fue una valiosísima inspiración.

Además de que el estilo narrativo va desde el final hasta el principio, o sea, de reversa. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

_"I never knew daylight could be so violent_  
_A revelation in the light of day_  
_You can't choose what stays and what fades away_  
_And I'd do anything to make you stay"_

―Florence + The Machine

**.**

Nunca se imaginó que tanta luz podría colarse de un simple hueco entre las cortinas. Tampoco que azotaran ferozmente sus párpados cerrados y que al abrir los ojos, la luz lo dejara momentáneamente ciego, hiriendo sus pupilas contraídas.

El ventilador había dejado de funcionar y se encontró a sí mismo bañado en sudor, con las sábanas pegadas a la piel y la incómoda sensación de tener el cabello pegado a la frente. Se levantó despacio y el crujido que ocasionó recargar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la madera del piso, lo llevó instantáneamente a la realidad.

Sus dedos alcanzaron el cabello pelirrojo que se extendía en la almohada izquierda de su cama y la cálida de piel que le daba la espalda. Haruka miró una vez más, y otra, y otra, hasta que su mirada se inundó con la imagen del joven que compartía la misma habitación con él.

―Rin ―le llamó. El nombre llegó precipitadamente a sus labios. Su voz fue unos tonos más baja de lo usual.

El joven bostezó y murmuró algo, entonces se giró y miró a Haruka con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Hola ―replicó y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Haruka permaneció unos cuantos segundos más de pie hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo. Un ligero rubor se extendió por sus mejillas al comprender que su acompañante quizás también lo estaba.

No obstante, sonrió, lo suficiente para apaciguar el amor que paulatinamente invadía su cuerpo.

Las paredes amarillas de la habitación parecieron tornarse opacas, distorsionarse lentamente, _cambiar_, una metamorfosis completa del espacio y la realidad que estaba siendo arrastrada hacia atrás, que clavaba sus uñas en el aire que Haruka respiraba.

Los besos comenzaron siendo suaves, tímidos y sin ser aparentemente más que ligeros jadeos. La oscuridad de la habitación era absoluta. Las olas del mar, a la distancia, chocaban una y otra vez contra la arena. Rin y Haruka entrelazaron sus dedos debajo de las sábanas.

Así como la marea comenzó a agitarse escandalosamente y las olas a romper con más violencia, así los besos imitaron los lejanos sonidos. El ruido del agua salpicar contra las rocas, la arena, era así con la misma fuerza que Rin tomaba los besos de Haruka.

Uñas clavadas en la carne, labios siendo consumidos por la tormenta que se desataba lentamente en el cuerpo de ambos. Haruka con violencia y Rin con la misma agresividad. Ninguno de los dos planeaba quedarse atrás.

Besos de reversa y palabras que carecían de sentido y que, sin embargo, en ese momento lo eran todo.

Una copa de vino y un whisky. Las luces del bar reflejaban un tono más claro el cabello de su acompañante. Haruka lo miró, no muy seguro de cómo comenzar la conversación. Tomó un sorbo de su copa y miró a su alrededor.

―¿Nadas?

Haruka lo miró inmediatamente. Frunció el ceño.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―atinó a responder con un tono más bien monótono.

Rin sonrió ampliamente y sus cabellos se deslizaron grácilmente hacia los lados cuando sacudió la cabeza. Su mirada contenía innumerables chispas de astucia, ingenio e ironía, y cada una de ellas cautivaba a Haruka más allá de lo que las palabras podían expresar.

―La forma de tu cuerpo te delata ―sus palabras fueron suaves y se giró hacia él para tomar un sorbo de whisky―. ¿Estilo libre?

―Sí ―admitió Haruka, sutilmente fascinado―. Pero lo dejé hace tiempo.

―Yo también nadaba. Estilo mariposa y estilo libre. Pero de una manera a otra, era muy complicado para mí continuar. Era elegir entre la universidad o seguir practicando ―Rin se inclinó hacia él y con un tono confidente, dijo―: Es bastante doloroso dejar algo que amaste por mucho tiempo.

Haruka desvió la mirada, de pronto asediado de recuerdos. Llevó de nuevo la copa a sus labios y bebió. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato.

―¿Haruka?

―¿Sí?

―¿Aún recuerdas cómo nadar?

―Sí…

―Es verano.

―Sí.

―¿Te apetecería una competencia?

―…

―No ―declaró―: te reto a una competencia. Quien pierda invita los tragos la próxima vez.

Así salieron del bar a media noche. El alcohol parecía ser la perfecta excusa para las miradas que Haruka no podía evitar lanzarle. Esas misma miradas que perseguían a Rin todas las mañanas desde metros a la distancia. No estaban lo suficiente borrachos, pero se comportaban como si así fuera. Principalmente porque el aire húmedo los cobijaba y porque el mar estaba a escasos metros de ellos y… Porque Haruka no podía ahogar el inevitable amor platónico que se asomaba cada vez que Rin reía o daba trompicones para luego excusarse con una broma.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla, se detuvieron en seco, en completo silencio y mirándose el uno a otro. Entonces Rin sonrió y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Haruka se quedó en su lugar, congelado, principalmente porque las acciones de Rin lo tomaron desprevenido.

―Vamos, no querrás llegar mojado a casa ―le apresuró, dejando sus ropas en una roca que sobresalía de la orilla.

Con movimientos torpes y desconfiados, Haruka se despojó de su ropa, quedando totalmente desnudo a la tenue luz de la luna. Rin, quien ya se encontraba en el agua, no sonrió. Se quedó en el agua, observándolo sin ninguna discreción. Tampoco dijo nada cuando Haruka se sumergió y nadó hasta su lado.

El alcohol no era suficiente para excusar el primer beso que Rin robó de Haruka, ni los demás que seguirían, ni las manos indecisas que parecían más torpes debajo del agua.

Chapoteando, esforzándose por no hundirse y aprendiendo a respirar de nuevo, Haruka, con los ojos ofuscados de ansiedad y amor, grabó en su mente el retrato que le serviría de musa definitiva.

Y entonces la imagen quedó a la deriva.

El bar más cercano estaba a veinte minutos caminando. Doce minutos en bicicleta. Catorce minutos corriendo. Siete minutos en auto.

Haruka poseía sólo dos pies y una cena que consistía en ramen instantáneo. Miró el reloj de su muñeca. El aire estaba impregnado de humedad e incluso el calor era casi insoportable por las noches. Si no fuera por el barato sistema de aire acondicionado que tenía instalado en su habitación y la cocina, seguramente habría muerto de un golpe de calor.

La ropa que llevaba era extremadamente sencilla. No podía utilizar otra cosa que no fueran unas bermudas y una camiseta holgada en verano. Era imposible el hecho de que alguien pudiera utilizar dos capas de ropa.

Faltaba una hora. Sentado en la silla de mimbre que Makoto le había regalado, Haruka se le quedó mirando a su tazón con ramen recién preparado. No tenía apetito. Los extraños nudos en su estómago que subían y bajaban, se desataban y tensaban su pecho le habían arrebatado de la cabeza cualquier otra cosa que no fueran las palabras precisas que diría en cuanto llegara.

Su teléfono timbró varias veces, hasta que la contestadora por fin respondió:

―Haru, ¿cómo estás? No has respondido mis llamadas últimamente.

Era Makoto.

Cerró los ojos, con la cabeza entre las manos y los codos recargados en el borde de la mesa. Suspiró. Makoto era demasiado ingenuo, como siempre debió permanecer. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de aquel chico de cabello rojo eliminó poco a poco la ansiedad que subía por su garganta y llenó su estómago de una sensación cálida.

Quizás después de todo, algún día podría contestar una llamada de Makoto. Un día de esos, la contestadora de Makoto sonaría con las palabras "lo entiendo, sigamos siendo amigos" sin una pizca de dolor.

Antes de salir, miró sobre su hombro uno de los cuadros que había pintado: un cielo naranja, unas olas tranquilas, unas cuantas gaviotas en el horizonte y un joven de cabello rojo corriendo por la orilla, o más bien, Rin corriendo por la orilla e inundando la visión que tenía del amanecer.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse dejó en el aire el último mensaje de Makoto:

―Haru, llámame.

Conocía a Makoto desde la infancia. De algún modo, siempre se hacía cargo de él. Siempre lo esperaba en la puerta de su casa para ir a la escuela, siempre compartía la mitad de su almuerzo cuando él no llevaba nada para comer, siempre caminaban de regreso a sus respectivos hogares y cuando Haruka de repente sentía que la soledad no era para él ese día, podía caminar hacia la casa de Makoto y siempre encontraría refugio. Eso era: Makoto era el refugio de Haruka.

Cuando Makoto llegó, traía consigo recipientes con estofado, arroz y verduras. Los dejó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y lo miró inquisitivamente.

―Espero que no te estés alimentando a base de ramen instantáneo y caballa, Haru.

Haruka no respondió a la acusación y desvió la mirada. Lo que encontró Makoto cuando abrió la alacena fue sólo ramen instantáneo.

―Se acabó la caballa y no he tenido tiempo para ir a comprar más ―se excusó.

Makoto rió y lo miró. Pero Haruka no le devolvió el gesto.

―Prepararé la cena, ¿está bien? Puedes hablarme de lo que te ha sucedido en los últimos meses ―dijo mientras se acomodaba el mandil. Tomó, entonces, posesión de la cocina de su amigo.

―He… pintado más cosas ―declaró―. Creo que podré mandarlas a… alguna galería.

―¿De verdad? ―murmuró Makoto― Me alegro mucho por ti. Creo que después de un tiempo de estar aquí, deberías regresar a la ciudad, contarle a tu terapeuta qué progreso has hecho. Ya sabes que las puertas de mi casa siempre están abiertas para ti.

Haruka asintió.

―Creo que me gusta alguien ―confesó en voz baja.

Makoto no respondió inmediatamente. Dejó los platos y los cubiertos en la mesa casi en silencio y después sonrió.

―Cuéntame.

―Lo veo todos los días corriendo por la orilla al amanecer.

―¿Y…?

―Le pedí su nombre.

―¿Y…?

―Últimamente sólo pinto pensando en él. O… más bien él termina en mis pinturas sin que yo lo pueda evitar.

―Eso es bueno ―admitió Makoto sin dejar de sonreír.

―Acordamos vernos en un bar cerca de aquí el martes de la próxima semana.

―Eso es incluso mejor.

Makoto sirvió la cena y comieron en silencio.

―¿Makoto?

―¿Sí, Haru?

―¿Cómo estás tú? ―con la simple pregunta, el gesto de su amigo se ensombreció.

―Estoy bien… Estoy... El trabajo me mantiene ocupado y desde que Ren fue a vivir con mis padres…

―Makoto ―alzó la voz firmemente y lo miró, repitiendo la pregunta―: ¿Cómo estás tú?

Conocía a Makoto desde la infancia. De algún modo, siempre era consentido por Makoto. En la toma de sus decisiones, en sus amigos, incluso para hablar. Y de algún modo, siempre trataba de proteger a Makoto. Desde las casas embrujadas en el parque de atracciones hasta su irremediable miedo al mar.

Sin embargo, la última vez que trató de protegerlo, se dio cuenta que no era lo suficientemente bueno. Por más que trataba de llegar al fondo del lago para sacar a Ran, por más que trataba de ignorar el ardor de sus pulmones y su garganta…

―Estoy superándolo poco a poco ―admitió Makoto. _No pudo verlo a los ojos después de más de seis meses_―. Pero estaré bien. Lo prometo.

La sonrisa de Makoto no era la misma. Ni su amistad. El refugio de Haruka ya no existía.

Haruka se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando que el tiempo fuera en dirección contraria.

Su terapeuta le había recomendado que pintara sobre lo que él quisiera. Pero la única vista que tenía era la del mar.

Ese día Haruka se había armado de valor y había salido a correr con el único objetivo de poder intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con aquel joven que inevitablemente siempre terminaba colándose en sus pinturas.

Llevaba meses pintando sobre él y ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba. Así que salió de su casa y corrió en dirección contraria de donde siempre el joven corría, esperando a cada paso que daba que apareciera.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se lo cruzó en su camino. Haruka debía admitir que su plan no era el más inteligente ni el más discreto, pero funcionó. Después de mirarse a los ojos por una fracción de segundo y luego seguir corriendo, Haruka se detuvo en seco y lo llamó.

―¡Oye!

El joven se detuvo y se giró. Gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro. Los rayos del sol comenzaban a intensificarse.

―¿Sí?

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―preguntó Haruka sin rodeos.

―Rin ―respondió soltando una breve carcajada.

―¿Quisieras ir a un bar cerca de aquí el martes de la próxima semana?

―¡Seguro! ¿Por qué no? ¿A qué hora?

Haruka se quedó en silencio y maldijo mentalmente.

―¿A las nueve, te parece bien?

―¡De acuerdo!

Y el joven se alejó agitando la mano a modo de despedida.

Haruka esbozó una ligera sonrisa y apresuró el paso hacia su casa antes que el calor fuese insoportable. Sin embargo, cuando corrió por un pequeño tramo en el que la arena estaba desnivelada y una ola golpeó sus pies y tobillos, recordó el agua fría del lago de aquel día y casi pudo escuchar los gritos de Makoto.

Inhaló profundo y mantuvo su paso.

El reloj de su muñeca marcaba las diez de la mañana.

Desde hace meses, Haruka siempre se levantaba temprano, acomodaba su caballete, sus óleos y las brochas, y los colocaba enfrente del ventanal.

Pintaba los colores del cielo primero, luego los del mar y al final ponía las sombras y los detalles. E invariablemente en todas sus pinturas, siempre había un joven de cabello rojo corriendo en la orilla de sus amaneceres.

Haruka tomó el teléfono y le llamó a su terapeuta.

―Señor Nanase, qué sorpresa, ¿a qué se debe la llamada?

―Quería preguntarle algo.

―De acuerdo.

―¿Es posible enamorarme de alguien a quien sólo veo una vez al día, de quien ni siquiera sé su nombre o cuántos años tiene?

―Bueno…

―Sólo responda con un sí o un no.

―Es posible, sí. ¿Por qué lo dice?

Haruka miró rápidamente los cuadros que se estaban secando.

―¿Cree que en la galería acepten pinturas de un joven pelirrojo en diferentes ángulos?

―Puede ser.

―Cancele mi cita de este mes.

El amanecer pareció regresar a la habitación amarilla cuando Haruka tomó cada una de las pinturas que había hecho en las últimas semanas.

Las llamadas de parte de Makoto cada vez se hicieron menos frecuentes. Al recién mudarse a aquella pequeña ―y barata― casa que se encuentra a unos escasos metros de la orilla del mar, las visitas y llamadas de Makoto habían desaparecido casi por completo, salvo por los mensajes de voz que dejaba cada mes para cerciorarse que su amigo de la infancia no se hubiera lanzado al mar en medio de un ataque de pánico.

Sin embargo, Haruka había encontrado _cierta_ soledad en las dos sencillas habitaciones de la parte de arriba de su nuevo hogar. Iba y venía todas las mañanas desde su cocina hasta la habitación principal, en donde se encontraba su caballete, el lienzo y sus óleos.

A veces, cuando sus dedos se rendían y su cerebro estrujaba cada una de las imágenes que intentaba pintar sin ningún éxito, tomaba sus cosas e iba a comprar un helado a un centro comercial cercano.

―¿Haru? Sólo llamaba para asegurarme que sigues vivo ―una risa cálida resonó en la contestadora, despertándolo―. Espero que te encuentres bien… y me estaba preguntando si quisieras venir a comer conmigo el fin de semana. O podría ir yo. En cualquier caso, regrésame la llamada para ponernos de acuerdo, ¿está bien? Cuídate.

Haruka hizo la nota mental de que le llamaría en cuanto tuviera tiempo y se levantó de su cama con languidez para ir, todavía en pijama, a la habitación donde pintaba.

En términos de comodidad, la habitación no era nada acogedora: las paredes estaban pintadas de un amarillo chillón y olía a humedad, además de que la madera rechinaba al menor movimiento. No obstante, la vista era magnífica a través del enorme ventanal que daba hacia la orilla del mar. Los únicos muebles que se hallaban allí eran una silla de mimbre y una larga mesa.

Con cautela, Haruka posicionó el caballete hacia el oeste de la habitación. Las nubes comenzaron a formar un amasijo de colores púrpuras, naranjados y rosados. Tomó los pinceles más gruesos, revolvió el óleo en su paleta creando colores que distaban mucho de ser los que la realidad del cielo le ofrecía.

Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a dar la primera pincelada, se detuvo en seco. Alguien estaba arruinando su vista del amanecer.

Un joven de cabello rojo pasó trotando por la orilla del mar.

Incluso así, Haruka comenzó a pintar y no sabría que después de que aquella imagen fuese plasmada, el mismo joven de cabello rojo comenzaría a colarse en sus amaneceres, atardeceres y noches.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
